


Watching You, Watching Me

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Gencio [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Crushes, M/M, Roommates, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Genji had to count himself lucky with who he shared a room with, although that wasn’t to say his own roommate wasn’t without complications...





	Watching You, Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanablackrx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanablackrx/gifts).



    Genji hummed under his breath as he headed for their dorm, neatly side-stepping Jamieson who had apparently been kicked out of his room by Mako again and fallen asleep in the corridor, the deep-rumbling snores telling him that his classmate was probably going to be late for their tutorial…again. No doubt he would get the details later, although he had no doubt that Mako would be in the right. He wasn’t sure how the larger man managed to put up with his roommate most of the time and glancing back at the sleeping figure before he rounded the corner and passed out of sight, thanking the gods…and the administration team that had blessed him by not putting him with the Aussie, because as much as he liked hanging out with him, he wasn’t sure that he could have coped with sharing a tiny living space with him.

    Although that wasn’t to say his own roommate wasn’t without complications, he amended as he spied their door, mouth going dry as he realised that it was slightly ajar. A faint trail of wet footprints telling him what awaited him as he slowed, palms suddenly sweaty. He should turn around. He should leave. He could get coffee downstairs or go and pester Jesse…although his best friend had been drunk as hell last night, and was unlikely to emerge until midday at least, if not later. He did none of those things, creeping closer, although, from the music that he could now hear spilling out of their room, he doubted that anyone would hear him.

    Five more steps took him to the door and swallowing he peered inside, just in time as a still-damp, and gloriously naked Lúcio stepped into view, hips swaying to the music. _Complications…_ Genji told himself, trying to draw his eyes away from his roommates’ ass. He was as successful as he had been every other morning this week…month…and he swallowed, eyes trailing over the sway of Lúcio’s ass and up the well-defined back, fingers twitching as he imagined running his fingers up that back, tracing the curves, exploring the dimple that he had noticed the first time he had witnessed Lúcio’s morning routine.

He swallowed, trying to pull his gaze away.

    Instead, his attention was caught by the fact that Lúcio was no longer dancing, although his hips were still swaying, but not in time to the music. He had just noticed that his roommate’s hand had slipped round to Lúcio’s front, out of sight when a soft moan rang through the air, and his mouth went dry.

_Oh,_ _Gods._

    It wasn’t the first time he had walked in on this…or the first time he had lingered, unable to tear himself away, and he could feel himself colouring as Lúcio moaned again, hips stuttering and Genji was lost.  He was unaware of his hands moving, running lightly over his abdomen and he nearly betrayed himself as his fingers moved longer, palming himself through his jeans, and he bit down on his lip to stop the shout threatening to bubble up. This was a terrible idea. He was in the corridor where anyone could see him, and if Lúcio turned around…he nibbled his lip, the idea more enticing than he cared to admit, and this time he palmed himself a little harder, a soft noise escaping despite his best efforts. Lúcio gave no sign of having heard it though, and Genji’s tongue nervously traced his lips, before he let his fingers move again, fumbling with his zip, unable to tear his gaze away from Lúcio.

     The first brush of his fingers against his erection was heaven and hell at once, relieving the sheer want that he couldn’t hold back, and yet leaving him aching for more. Longing for other fingers to wrap around it, to tease and tug... _Complications,_ he thought, barely aware of his shirt riding up as he began to stroke harder and faster. Highly aware of the risk of being caught, of Lúcio finding out and he glanced back towards Lúcio, gulping as he watched Lúcio’s hips jerk again, wishing that he could see Lúcio’s face, breath speeding up as he imagined his roommate flustered and debauched…the eyes that had caught his attention from the start blown wide. This time it was deliberate as he reached up and wrenched his t-shirt higher, biting down on a roll of material as his fingers moved faster, eyes locked on Lúcio, trying to match his pace…trying to imagine that Lúcio was in front of him, that it was his roommate’s fingers bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Slowly letting his eyes close, as the fantasy blossomed behind his eyelids.

Blissfully unaware of the eyes watching his every move.

*

   Lùcio grinned to himself as he watched Genji’s eyes drifting shut, ducking his head for a second just in case he had misplaced the mirror. However, there was nothing to suggest that his roommate was aware that he was watching, and slowly he lifted his head again. His pace slowing now. Eyes locked on the reflection of Genji jerking himself off, unaware or uncaring of the fact that he was still stood in the hallway of their residence. Stood where the whole world could see him, and perfectly positioned to be reflected in their mirror once Lúcio had thought to move it a little to the right.

Just as he had so many times before.

    Lúcio wasn’t sure when he had first become aware of his audience, or why it had given him such an incredible, tantalising rush to realise that there were eyes on him. Or, why the realisation that it was Genji staring at him, had ignited a different kind of hunger the morning he had finally caught a flash of green passing out of sight.  The knowledge that it was Genji watching him. Worshipping him with his eyes, had him licking his lips in anticipation.

     Because he had seen it clearly today – the longing. The hunger, as Genji had all but devoured the sight of him. It had been hard not to react then, to abandon his plan, his teasing, especially when he had seen Genji biting at his lip and heard the muffled groan that his roommate hadn’t been able to hold back. It was hard to keep going now, fingers playing, toying, keeping himself teetering on the edge as he watched the flush creeping up Genji’s exposed chest…arousal pooling as Genji’s face twisted in pleasure, a low keening whine slipping free and he gulped, fingers moving faster against his cock and when a groan stuttered between his parted lips, he knew that it was time.

“Do you need a hand with that?” He asked, tilting his head and peering over his shoulder, amazed that his voice was only a little breathy. It was worth it to see Genji come to life, his eyes flying open and his hands falling to his side, leaving Lúcio with the best view he had seen in a while, as he watched Genji’s face begin to burn. He smiled, turning to face his roommate, making no effort to hide as he put a hand on his hip, knowing that he had Genji when despite his best efforts, flustered eyes darted downwards, trailing over him. The same hunger as before burning in them, and slowly he held out his hand in invitation, arching an eyebrow when Genji’s mouth opened and closed helplessly. “Well…?”

*

    He had been so close, completely lost in the fantasy, breath coming in stuttered gasps, his chest heaving as he teetered on the edge and his hand began to move faster, ready to bring himself off before he could be discovered when a warm, somewhat breathy voice rang out.

“Do you need a hand with that?”

     It was his roommates’ voice, that was the first thing that registered, and he had already moved, jolting upright, hands falling to his side as his eyes shot open. _Shit…_ Shame and panic were engulfed him, and he was about to turn and bolt as he realised that Lúcio was looking at him, that his roommate was turning to look at him.

 That he knew.

      It wasn’t enough to stop his eyes from dipping lower as Lúcio turned fully towards him, granting him a clear view of Lúcio’s cock, and it took everything he had to drag his gaze away. Only to be stalled by Lúcio holding out a hand. “Well…?”

“Well?” He echoed, his mind slowly catching up with what Lúcio had said…what he was saying…what he was offering, and his mouth fell open, and he could feel his heart beginning to hammer in his chest as he realised that Lúcio wasn’t laughing, or angry. There was a light in his roommates’ eyes, a hunger that he recognised all too well, and his breath caught. “L-Lúcio…” His voice didn’t want to work, embarrassment at being caught, warring with hope.  “I…” He had been caught, fair and square, something that he had thought would have had him falling through the floor, but Lúcio was watching him, and there was something between the hungry gaze and arched eyebrow that gave him courage.

    Highly aware that he must look more than a little debauched, but making no effort to hide, even as he felt his arousal fading a little, he took an unsteady step forward and then another, and another. His breath was ragged. His heart a staccato beat in his chest. A small part of him still wanted to turn and flee. But Lúcio was in front of him, hand never wavering, and drawing on the feelings, the longings that had consumed him for so long, Genji reached out, hoping that his roommate wouldn’t notice the tremble in his fingers.

“And if I said y-yes?”

     Lúcio grinned, all flashing teeth and teasing, fingers closing around his and Genji found himself being abruptly pulled flush against Lúcio and for a moment his mind went blank. Because Lúcio was warm and wonderfully real and hard against him.

    The world came back into focus when he felt lips press against his, palms trailing over his chest, pushing his shirt higher and tugging him closer all in one. Lúcio was on tiptoes, and Genji couldn’t help but smile at that realisation, finally leaning into the kiss, daring to reach out and hold Lúcio’s arms and pull him close. It was more than he had ever imagined. Soft, and explorative and all-consuming and Genji wanted to lose himself in those sensations, closing his eyes, wonderfully aware of the cock pressing against his. Lúcio grinned into the kiss, before pulling away, mischief in his eyes before he pressed a kiss to the former of Genji’s mouth, before moving down, placing messy, open-mouthed kisses down the curve of Genji’s neck. Nibbling in places, tongue lapping in their wake, deliberately teasing, and Genji groaned…it was too much, and not enough all at once, and he moved, grasping Lúcio’s face, halting his teasing progress and pulling him into a heated kiss.

    They were both breathing heavily when he finally let Lúcio pull back, and there was the expression he had dreamt about. The one that had left him waking, aching and hard on too many mornings – Lúcio’s eyes wide, his cheeks flushed, and Genji swallowed as he glanced down, reaffirming that he wasn’t the only one this affected.

“Can I…?” Even now, with his roommate stood in front of him and the press of wonderfully warm skin against his, and the taste of Lúcio on his lips he had to ask, still not quite daring to believe that this wasn’t just another fantasy. He’d had enough of them after all. Lúcio’s eyes softened, and he leaned up, stealing another kiss, this one sloppier than the previous ones and Genji jolted as a warm hand grasped his, pulling it away from where it had been making dimples in warm skin and guiding him it lower.

“Please…”

   It was the most heavenly word he had ever heard, and Genji kissed him again, even as his fingers moved, lightly coaxing as he tried to absorb the fact that this was real. An impatient noise, made him smile and he pulled back, drinking in the sight of Lúcio before he mimicked what his roommate had done moments before, pressing a trail of butterfly kisses down Lúcio’s neck and chest, pausing to nip at tempting nipples, the arousal in his gut intensifying as Lúcio whined at the sensation and pressed against him. “Genji…”

   It was permission, something he had never dreamed of hearing and with a finally teasing nip, he dropped to his knees. _I don’t care if this is a dream,_ he thought, eyes fixed on Lúcio’s face as he took him into his mouth. It was too much, and not enough, a bitter taste washing over his tongue as he lapped at the tip, feeling the full body shudder that went through Lúcio, and then Lúcio moved, trying to thrust into his mouth. Reaching for more, chasing it, and for a second Genji was tempted to oblige, but then he shook his head, pulling back and almost smiling at the whine that earns him before murmuring softly.

“Let me do this.” It hadn’t been deliberate, but he’s startled when Lúcio curses under his breath, legs quivering, and it takes him a moment to realise his breath had ghosted over Lúcio’s cock. Resisting the urge to draw that reaction out again, knowing that he won’t be able to resist if he does, he dips his head, pressing a kiss to Lúcio’s thigh, before trailing kisses down to his knee before peering up again. “Please?” He asks, pleased to see that Lúcio is flustered, breathing already ragged, and it earns him a tiny, jerky nod. Genji hums, kissing Lúcio’s knee once more, before working his way back up, hands rising to grip Lúcio’s waist, as he took the tip of Lúcio’s cock back in his mouth.

   Somehow, he managed to hold himself back, forcing himself to work slowly as he lapped at the tip, purposely denying them both what they wanted. Needing, wanting to drag this out longer. He still wasn’t convinced this wasn’t a dream, and if it was then he wanted to stay asleep as long as possible…and if it wasn’t. He swallowed nervously, unprepared for Lúcio’s soft groan as the motion sent vibrations along his cock, and his grip tightened, holding Lúcio back when he tried to thrust forward again. It was exhilarating and overwhelming to see the effect he was having, and he had to let one hand fall away from Lúcio’s hip, fingers trembling as he palmed himself slowly, trying to delay the inevitable.

_I want this to be real._

    He was aching, heat pooling in his gut, but his focus was on Lúcio. Drinking in the sound of his ragged breathing, the breathless moans and whines, the almost pleas as he teased the tip of his cock, tracing his tongue around the head and lapping at the slit. That earned him a shout, Lúcio shuddering in his grasp, but no longer trying to thrust, instead watching him with half-lidded eyes, mouth slightly open. Genji hummed, teasing him with the vibrations again, before giving a flat-tongued lick right up the length, nipping and teasing.

“G-Genji!”

   His fingers tightened on his own cock at the delirious shout, and he could feel himself beginning to teeter again, and with Lúcio’s voice in his ears. The siren song of moans and whines, and breathless please for ‘more Genji’, he dove forwards, taking Lúcio completely into his mouth. He wasn’t teasing now. Jerking himself off, as he sucked and licked, trying to pull Lúcio over the edge with him, and he realised that he was succeeding when fingers threaded themselves into his hair. Those fingers that were so graceful when Lúcio was composing music were wild now, tangling in his hair, tugging on the green locks, just the right side of painful.

     He wasn’t sure when they had moved, or what had prompted to open his eyes, unable to remember closing them in the first place, but he blinked and then blinked again as he realised that he could see the mirror behind them. That he could see himself, Lúcio’s cock buried in his mouth, both of them flushed and debauched and his eyes widened as he realised that beyond them he could see the open doorway…the doorway that he had been stood in not long ago.

_Lúcio was watching me…_

   It was the same rush as before, and this time when he palmed himself it was too much, and he stiffened as he came with a shout muffled around the cock in his mouth. His body was shaking, tremors working their way through him, and he was only loosely aware of the fingers yanking his hair, and the drawn out cry that rang in counterpart to his. There was a bitter, saltiness on his tongue, and instinctively he swallowed, coming down from his high, panting, as he felt Lúcio pulling away, realising belatedly that his grip on Lúcio’s hip was bruising at this point. However, any apology he might have made was lost when he glanced up, eyes widening as he drank in the sight of Lúcio – eyes were blown wide, skin glistening as he tried to catch his breath. There was a softness beneath it all though as Lúcio glanced down at him, something that Genji couldn’t name flickering over his face before Lúcio reached down to run a finger over Genji’s lips.

    It was only when Lúcio’s fingers came away covered with come that it fully dawned on him what had happened, and a silly, satisfied grin was creeping onto his lips when Lúcio spoke. “I’m sorry, I didn’t….” Genji shook his head, cutting off the unneeded apology and running his tongue over his lips, holding Lúcio’s gaze as he cleaned up the mess. He took his time, savouring Lúcio’s gaze and trying to draw out the moment, not sure what was going to happen now…and humming softly under his breath as he realised, he had been side-tracked from his earlier fantasy.

_I wanted him to touch me…_

“That’s something for next time,” Lùcio murmured, and Genji froze, realising that he had uttered that thought aloud and not sure what to do or say. Lúcio answered that question, reaching down to help him up, before pulling him in for another kiss – softer than their earlier ones, one that would have been almost chaste were it not for what had just happened or the fact that Genji could still feel come on his chin. Something that Lúcio had noticed, as he breaks from the kiss, swiping at the drops with his tongue and for a moment Genji was side-tracked by the sight of Lùcio’s tongue, as his roommate ran it over his lips, lapping up the last of the mess. He knew that it was deliberate when Lùcio’s eyes swept up to meet his gaze, and he knew that he was red-faced when he glanced away, but not quickly enough to miss the wink and he swallowed at the implication, even as what Lùcio had said finally registered.

“Wait… next time?” It came out as an undignified squawk, and much too loud, but there was no way he was taking it back. “Lùcio?!”


End file.
